Life's Many Problems
by aquahazel
Summary: Petty girlfights in Stoneybrook!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters presented here, which is owned by Ann M. Martin. The names are real, but the problems are made up._

_Reference: The Baby-Sitters Club has dismembered, and everybody is in high-school, but still remain close friends. A lot of the people introduced into this story, are made up._

_Life's many problems:_

I was really getting sick of the blond bimbo. How Mary-Anne lived with her, I had no idea. To go from one type of person to another type of person in one summer, was beyond me. Dawn Schaffer really had some nerve.

_"Ugh, hi,"_

I remembered the way she spoke to me about a half-minute ago, and I was not pleased with the way that she hailed me. If she had wanted to speak to me like that, then she did not have to speak to me at all. Acting as though she did not know me, and then walking off after just saying hi. What the hell was her deal? I could not 'wait' for Mary Anne to show up, to ask her about it. Seems she got more than a tan this time, while visiting her father in California. Walking around with that mini-skirt and that Dolce and Gabbana purse- whatever. I can get Watson to buy me a purse like that and wear it around if I had wanted to- big deal! But- I am going to stop worrying about it, because it is not as though I care.

As I was picking up my extra-heavy back-pack, I did notice though, that my palms were sweaty and my heart was beating a bit faster than usual. _Ugh- I hate you, Dawn Schaffer, for making me feel like this on the first day of grade ten! How did you ever become so materialistic, anyway? _

I scanned the crowded halls busily, for Mary-Anne. I wanted to be able to vent to her, about my recent encounter with her step-sister the brat. Where was she, anyway? We had planned to meet here in front of Room AC105 and catch up with everybody else together, but maybe she was around here chatting with somebody else, anyway.

"Kristi!" I turned around, and saw my friend Abby Stevenson coming towards me. 'Ahhhhh- a familiar face!' Now I don't have to look like such a dork, standing here by myself.

"What's up?" I asked her, and immediately think to myself: 'Hot mess!' Her bag was falling down off of her shoulder. Her red knitted sweater, which was very cute, by the way, looked as though she needed somebody to help her to put it on properly, and one of the straps on her slippers was falling off. _'Where was her twin, and did she not care about the way that her sister was looking?' _

She almost swung her bag out of her hand, when she opened her arms to give me a hug.

"Uh, uh, hi," I pet the top of her head, as though petting an animal at the zoo. _Why is Abby Stevenson acting as though she needs love? _I'm not the huggy-kissy type of person, and for her to do that was just awkward to me: "Err, what's up with you?" I asked her nervously, when she let me go.

"I-" She had opened her mouth to speak, but as she did, I had noticed a clear substance coming from her nose and she bent her head down, to rummage in her bag for tissues, I had supposed. I felt badly for her. She would have to deal with her many allergies until kingdom come! She embarrassedly got closer to me to blow her nose, and I wanted to move further away from her, but I did not. She also sneezed once before having to blow her nose some more. I would have blessed her, but Dawn Schaffer had me feeling less than nice. Plus, she and Dawn were close, so when Dawn had shared with her that she was changing, then maybe Abby would change as well, and she could get away from me now, with that type of attitude.

Thinking of the way that Dawn acted had pissed me off once again. Did she really think that she would be running the school this year? And leave me standing as though I were a little commoner? My name is Kristy Thomas, and I did not take lowness from anybody. The thought of Dawn's very close friend Abby standing on the side of me started to disgust me, and I rolled by eyes at her blowing, and turned away from her.

"Kristi," She came up behind me, smiling, and had looked just slightly confused at me: "it's so great to see you!"

I become very impatient with her, and subtly glared in her direction.

The snort that she had gave next, to clear her sinuses totally disgusted me. I had started to hate the girl, and she had not even done anything- yet. When she caught up with Dawn, though, I knew that it would be a different story.

When I did not answer Abby, her face kind of dropped: "I called for you yesterday, and you weren't there, and I could not call back,"

"O- really," I commented, kind of coldly.

Abby clearly becomes frustrated, and her eyes water: "My sister was being sooo mean to me this morning, and we got into an argument, and I just- ugh!"

It was apparent that she did not know what to say, and was looking for a sympathetic ear. I wanted to be nice, but my fighter spirit would not let me.

I give her a look as though I was slightly concerned.

"We're in the same homeroom this time, friend!" She then told me, excitedly. She was now very obviously rambling, because she was confused about my attitude: "And that is what I had called you to tell you last night, Ms. Rude,"

Abby finally spoke up about my silence. She wanted me to comment on her calling me rude, so that she could see what I was all about this-morning. Instead of telling her, I decided to give her a hard time, because I was feeling mean.

"Rude?! Who are you calling rude?" I demanded of her.

Abby blushed a deep red that I have never seen before. She wanted me to ask her why I felt that she was rude, and I did not, and I felt as though that threw her off course.

"I'm not rude, buddy. If I were, I could have told you an abundance of rude things this morning, but I did not. Don't call me rude, because you-"

"Kristi! Kristi! Kristi!" She stopped me, looking completely hurt and desperate: "I did not want to offend you. I was only teasing," Then she looked at me genuinely: "We are friends. If I did something over the summer to hurt you, please refresh my memory. I can guarantee you with all of my heart, that it was not done on purpose,"

There she went again, getting mushy. I refused to believe her bull crap.

"Nothing Abby! Gosh!" I rolled my eyes as I said it.

"Well, this person here, with nothing bothering there, is totally treating me badly. The Kristi Thomas that I know would not act like this, if something were not on their mind," Abby had folded her arms, and was telling me about my own self matter-of-factly.

I wanted to answer her and be nice, but she had given me a look as though she were irritated at me as well. So I got offended and just stood around, playing with my bag strap. _This girl must think she rules the world because she and her twin dyed their hair blond,_ I thought to myself superiorly and illogically.

"Um, Kristy, I don't think that I deserve to be treated this way, by you," Abby had gotten even more serious.

At that moment I was glad that her twin had upset her, and argued with her. The girl was really getting out of control! She was not better than me, and she had better stop acting like it!

Where 'was' Mary Anne? I thought to myself, becoming truly disturbed, and not looking at Abby, but looking out for Mary Anne.

Abby just stood there looking at me and sniffling as though she was getting ready to cry.

Why was she acting like a lost and confused puppy?

It seemed as though her twin coming around the corner, had sent her over the edge, and she had begun to cry.

"My baby!" Anna became quite dramatic, and went right over to Abby, to give her a hug.

"Everybody's being mean to me, today," She complained through her tears.

I felt as though she was acting too much like a baby and I walk away from both of them and the dramatics. I looked back once to see if they noticed me walking away, but only caught Anna watching me with a confused look.

When I caught her, she had quickly looked away.

'Where is Mary-Anne?' I asked myself again. Anna was also on my Bad List now, right under Dawn's name. She made me feel badly when she looked away like that, as though I weren't even worth it to ask what was going on.

I shook my head disgustedly. 'What was going on with me?' It was as though Dawn had made me a crazy person!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1:

Cyress no longer likes Ashley because Ashley is in her face about dating a guy while at the same time constantly talking with another guy.

M.K. always seems to be irritated with Ridge, because he accidentally flashed her in front of his friend.

Jem's sisters thinks that she needs to be nicer to a guy who is totally sprung into her.

Kyrstyn is mad at Kristi, because Kristi's boyfriend A.J. flattened her tire, and it is always an excuse as to why he has not brought it home yet.

From a distance, Kyrstyn saw her sister Kristi at a table in the hotel that their family owns, having breakfast by herself. Kyrsta sees her as well, and looks back to Kyrstyn, who she almost expects to be scowling, and she is.

Kristi looks up and sees both of them, and Kyrsta waves at her. She smiles a little, as she waves back.

"We can have breakfast with her," Kyrsta comments out loud.

Kristi has a surprised look when they stop at her table, and prepare to sit down, and in fact her eyes bulges out.

"Is it okay?" Kyrsta smiles, as she notices her sister's face: "I mean- you're not expecting anybody, are you?"

"Nope. But I didn't think this one would want to sit with me," Kristi pointed at Kyrstyn, without looking at her.

"Excuse me? That one?!" Kyrstyn gives a little smile.

"I just know that you are pissed off at me," Kristi goes on.

"You are wrong," Kyrstyn promises: "it's your guy. He needs to get my car fixed,"

"And when you're mad at him, you're mad at me too," Kristi winks at her: "I can tell,"

"Kristi- you're hurting my feelings. And it's not true," Kyrstyn tells her.

"And why would she be mad at you? You have nothing to do with the car," Kyrsta shrugs, giving Kristi a confused look.

"That's my man, though," Kristi points at herself.

"So what?! I can't even express 'to my own sister', that I am upset about something that her boyfriend did to my car?" Kyrstyn says.

"Hey- you're the one constantly giving me a dirty look whenever we lock eyes," Kristi looks down at her food, and then takes another bite.

"Do I?" Kyrstyn asks, and even Kyrsta nods her head at her.

"I am sorry. I am definitely not mad at you," She tells Kristi, who kind of ignores her, and keeps on eating.

She looks at Kyrsta, frowning, who looks back at her and then to Kristi, and then says: "So are you going to be mad at me or what?"

"O- I'm not mad at you," She looks into her eyes, genuinely: "I was just listening to you……………..anyway, believe that I am always on him about my sister's car. We just had an argument about it last night, and I will tell you that, although he says that I tell you guys too much-"

"Excuse me?" Kyrsta's eyes bulges out: "Is he trying to ruin our relationship?"

"It's hard for outside people, looking in on us," Kristi nods at Kyrsta: "they don't really understand this multiple sisters thing we have going on- why we always stick up for each other and tell each other everything,"

Kyrstyn takes Kristi's bowl, and samples her stew sausage: "I want some of this!" She points at the bowl, and Kyrsta does the same thing: "Me too!"

"I have to constantly remind him that YES, we are deep sisters!!" Kristi laughs.

"And he'd better accept it, because as long as you guys need me, I'm going to be there," Kyrstyn tells her, absolutely serious. Kyrsta had the same determined look on her face. Finally a waiter dressed in a navy blue pants and apron and a white with thin blue vertical stripes, came to take their order.

Ashley and her boyfriend Eric walk down a parking lot hand in hand, when Ashley kind of pauses: "Uh-oh," But she kept on walking. Eric noticed what she had. Her sister Cyress was sitting outside on a bench where they were headed.

Eric drops her hand and instead puts an arm around her and kisses her cheek: "She's so _mean_ to me these days- I almost don't want to see her,"

"Don't worry baby! I've got this one," Eric promises her.

"Nope. You will not do or say anything to upset your future sister-in-law, because trust me--- she will make you pay," Ashley smiles at him, but she is serious.

"So- you want to head in an opposite direction?" He asked her, truly concerned. Cyress may not have been aware, but he was, of the few times that week that her attitude had induced Ashley to tears.

"I'm fine," She answers him, barely above a whisper, and her sea-green eyes transfixed on Cyress, who looked to be in thought. She felt somebody staring at her, and looked around, and bam! - She saw Ashley's face. Her whole demeanor then changed to somebody who was so disgusted.

"See? She's doing it again!" Ashley swallowed a sob, as she stood there and stamped her feet, irritated.

"Are you guys talking about me?" Cyress shouted over to them.

"You are giving me dirty, nasty and evil looks. I just don't like that! And I am trying to figure out what I did to deserve you looking at me like that!" Ashley let out at her.

"You're in my business, Ashley! Learn how to stay out of it, and maybe your life will be less miserable," Cyress tells her, meanly.

Ash gives Eric a smile that did not do a good job of hiding her embarrassment: "This is what I get after trying to help somebody, right?" She asks him.

"WHAT?!" Cyress yells over to them.

"Don't you shout at me!" Ash tells her, using her hands in no particular direction: "I am older than you!"

"By a few minutes, Ashley? Get real!" Cyress folds her arms.

"I don't want to get in-between you guys, but you know Cyress you should be aware of how you speak to and treat Ashley. This is my girl, and I don't like to see her hurt," Eric says.

Cyress gets up and walks over to them with an ugly look, almost as though she is ready to hit somebody.

Ash looks at her kind of startled.

"Excuse me?! She brought you into my business? She told you my business when it is not even her business to tell? She did something like that?! Ashley??" Cyress was beyond pissed.

Cyress's attitude was really upsetting to Ashley. It was almost as though she was not even thinking, and just talking. Ashley turns into Eric's arms, and hugs on him, as she starts to cry. Cyress felt bad. It certainly was not her intent to make Ashley feel so badly, but she was pissed. Ashley was the first sister to be born, and she acted as though she was the mother sometimes! It was so irritating. But- she did not like to see her sister torn to pieces the way that she was, and grasping on to Eric.

"It's okay, baby. It's alright," He kept assuring her.

He had to hold her like that a few times that week. He was getting a little tired of her being so hurt.

"Ashley- can I hug you?" Cyress tries to get her away from Eric.

Ashley makes a squeaking noise: "Are you not the reason that I am crying?! Why would I want you hugging me? You crazy, huh?"

Cyress chuckles at her sister trying to be mean. Ashley couldn't be mean if she had tried- Cyress thought in her head.


	3. Chapter 3

Claudia:

I slid into my chair, late as for everything, as the final bell rung for my art class. My best friend Stacey had been feeling down for a while now, and I wanted to talk to her, and make sure that she was okay. I guess our chatting went on for a little while longer than it should have. Oops!

I just love art class! It is so relaxing after going through a tough day of math classes- which I take right before this class- and so coming to this art class was like stepping into Heaven. It worked well for me.

My good friend Jamie gave me a small wave as I looked around my surroundings, scanned the people that were in my class, to see if I had recognized anyone. I saw my good friend Greg sitting on a chair to my left and not very far back and his good bud Colin. The usual was there from last year, Terri, Corbin, Mackey- a few other faces that I did not recognize. After I had glanced to my right-----.

"Ms. Kishi- are you paying attention?" The art teacher, who knew about my day-dreaming and me, broke me out of my reverie.

I cleared my throat quickly: "Um, yes I am,"

"Ms. Kishi- this is a new school year, and a new time to be very focused about art...let's hope you can finally grasp the hint, this time," He nodded at me condescendingly.

"I think I can catch on to that," I reply sweetly, not missing a beat.

He laughed. Mr. Sheldon was a cool guy with a sense of humour. Everyone who took the classes last year, knew about him occasionally picking on his students. It was all in good fun and most importantly, to keep us focused.

But I needed to look to my right one more time. I knew for sure that I had seen my close friend Ashley but there was just one more face. I snuck a quick peek behind me- Kristy?! Kristy...Thomas? Errr? Now I'm really confused!! Kristy Thomas taking an art class? What was the world really coming to?

As Mr. Sheldon told us to take the period to put our shading skills into practice, to see where we were in that part of Art, and I took that opportunity to take a seat at the desk with Kristy, so that I could speak with her.

She- Kristy Thomas- was actually all snuggled up with a _guy _named Lawrence. I remembered Lawrence from last year's art class. He was not a particularly quiet guy, but he was pretty stuck-up. In fact, I remembered there being some type of brawl between he and Stacey's guy friend, Rick. They both wanted Stacey at some point.

I did remember seeing this type of thing in a Soap Opera show I had got into over the summer, but I did not want to delve too much into my memory. I was not sure that I had liked this particular scene. What was going on? I knew that she had hurt Stacey's feelings, but I am hopeful that one day they will be able to resolve everything. So really, I did not have a grudge with Kristy, unlike my other friend, Dawn. She was very irritated with Kristy.

"Hey, Kristy," I told Kristy.

Kristy gave me a look as though she was uncertain but opened up to me anyway: "Hello, Claudia,"

I was shocked, because she had sounded so formal. What was she trying to do, impress Lawrence? I took out my sketch pad, ignoring the playful giggling going on between Kristy and Lawrence.

When I couldn't take anymore, I broke up their conversation with my question: "So Kristy, are you taking art this year?"

Kristy eyed me very harshly, before she responded: "Yes I am taking art- oh what? You don't think that I will be able to deal with an art class?"

I stopped Kristy right then and there: "O, Kristy- stop the dramatics! I don't want to be in the middle of any drama going on. I had only asked a question,"

Kristy laughed: "Oh, okay then and in that case I do appreciate you telling me that, but yes. I decided to try my hand at art this year,"

I arched my eyebrows at her.

"I always loved to draw," She tried to convince me: "but I just kept it to myself. I didn't think I had any talent, until Lawrence here, convinced me that the art world had really needed somebody like me,"

I was truly amazed. Who was this Kristy Thomas person? I did not know for sure, but I was really starting to get afraid of what I might find out. I always had an unexplainable fear of the unknown.

What scared me even more than anything, was that at the end of class, I noticed that Kristy had drew a perfectly shaded picture of Mr. Sheldon. She was sure to become an art class favorite!


	4. Chapter 4

Shannon:

"Ugh! I cannot 'stand' Stacey!" I thought to myself, as I saw her heading down the hallway laughing, out of the corner of my eyes.

She had her entourage followers Abby, Anna and Dawn behind her.

_Fake bimbos_, I thought to myself. Did they all have to be blonde? What's wrong with a little brunette in their lives?

After speaking with my best friend Kristy earlier, I had nothing more to say to those people. Anna and I were going to do our Math home-work together, but Kristy was my best friend, and no way was I going to betray her. Besides- I saw Mary Anne earlier today at lunch with Dawn and Abby, and then later on in study hall they were still together, grinning and chatting up a storm. I know that Dawn and Mary Anne are step-sisters, but whatever happened to loyalty? Kristy was Mary Anne's best friend, and somehow that seemed to me to be more important than a _stepsister_. If her father and Dawn's mother weren't married, they would not even be stepsisters- if that made any sense! O well- I'm getting a brain-freeze. I have to stop all of this difficult and deep thinking.

I had waited on Kristy, to see if she wanted to come with me to get my hair touched-up at the hair dresser's, just to do something different to get her mind off of everything. She thanked me for the offer, but told me she was going home to do some _ART_. What was up with that? When since did she feel as though art was more important than doing something that I loved with me? O well- after I left the hair salon, I had wandered off to the mall across the street. I was no longer upset with Kristy for not coming with me- I realized that they were having a dinner special at the food court, and I only had enough change for one person. On top of that, I exchanged numbers with a really cute guy, and it felt good that Kristy was not there for competition.

I'm selfish, I know- but people who knew me loved me for it! I promise!

I'm not over-the-top selfish or mean, either. I just- I don't know. I'm just a girly-girl!

Now I have to get home—O wait! Nail salon! I went in to get a quick French manicure.

Omigod, the girl that I hate is in here! Stacey McGill. I should have known- the girl was high-maintenance just like me. I was considering not having my nails done, but I thought about it again, and decided that Stacey was not so important to me, that I post-pone a nail appointment.

"Just this way, ma'am," I followed a young looking nail tech pass a few customers to her available table- _right next to the table Stacey McGill was getting her nails done!_

She was giving me a curious look, but I did not pay her any mind. She was text messaging me all summer, saying that she did not see why we could not continue on being friends, but I told her that if she could not see, to open up her eyes and think about it. Kristy was my best friend. Already, people were telling her that she had too much of a big mouth. Kristy needed somebody to be on her side, and she had found the right person in me!

"Hi friend," Stacey tells me, as though nothing happened over the summer to displace our friendship.

I blink my eyes, but I did not say anything. I seriously contemplated saying something, because she had on a really cute peach top. I was very tempted to strike up a conversation about how it made her tan look even deeper and much better.

"You must have just got your hair done, it's really cute," She had told me.

"Thank-you," I smiled at her, not remembering anything but my cute hair-style. I had went for some gold high-lights mixed in with my chestnut color, and since I left the hair-salon, did not get much compliments on it. So it actually felt good to know that my hair looked presentable. I was mad at Stacey, but I knew that she had a very high fashion sense. If she said that it looked good, then I really did trust her.

All of a sudden, her phone rang, which she had in her lap.

"O shoots- it's Dawn and I can't pick it up! Shannon, answer my phone for me, and tell her that I will call her after my nails dry, please. You didn't start on your nails yet," Stacey asked me.

"You're crazy," I told Stacey, before I gave the lady my left hand to start to file.

Stacey only smiled, but I knew that I had hurt her feelings. O well- she'd get over it. We were like almost not friends anymore. She openly spoke about her disdain for Kristy and her mouth. Kristy is my best friend. Hurt her- hurt me. And that was simply the way that it was.

"I wonder what my best friend Kristy is doing right now," I said aloud, for Stacey's benefit. I wanted her to remember that my loyalty had lied with Kristy, and not with her.

I had noticed that Stacey had turned her attention back to her nails. O what a wonderful peach color-

"What color is that polish?" I asked Stacey automatically, without even thinking about it.

"Oh- it's a new color, called pinky-peach! Everybody in New York was wearing it last weekend, when I was there. I promised myself to try it the next time I got a chance to go to a salon," Stacey told me, and I noticed that her voice was really happy that I spoke with her.

"Oh," I told her shortly.

I saw next that Stacey had rolled her eyes at me, and I wanted to know what that was all about.

"What are you rolling your eyes at?" I asked her.

"You and your best friend and the way that you two treat people! I'm speechless!" Stacey said, even though she looked as though she did not want to say it.

"What best friend?" I asked, because I could not believe that she was so honest.

"Kristin Amanda Thomas," She answered back at me.

"What about the way that your friend Dawn treats people?" I asked Stacey.

"Hey, all that Dawn wants to do is to stay away from people who have bad attitudes, because she does not want it to rub off and hey- maybe I need to practice the same thing," Stacey shrugged at me, and turned her whole body away from me.

I was seething at that point. I wanted to say something back, but did not want her to think that I would lower myself to her to respond. Instead, I just thought of a way to make myself feel better- buy a whole new outfit to go with my nails and hair. And it would have really helped if I came across a peach shirt even cuter than the one that Stacey had on!


End file.
